Where's Your Hero Now?
by Kerhys
Summary: Basically the goings on in CoM. Features all your favourite Organization characters. Oneshot? Perhaps. Depends if you guys like it.Critique very much appreciated. No obvious pairings. NaminexSora? SoraxKairi? You decide. R&R.


Namine was never meant to exist. And she knew it. She knew that sooner or later - she always thought she was doomed to fade back into darkness. Yet all the while knowing this, she did nothing to help herself.

Although Nobodies do not have hearts - Namine was different. She was not meant to feel emotions; it was her nature. She did not convince herself she was different, nor did she align herself with her pursuers who had trapped her in Castle Oblivion. She belonged neither to Light, nor Dark. In some ways, she did not even belong to the Nothing.

Amongst all this, she managed to feel compassion that she ought not have felt. Compassion, guilt, and sorrow. Not only for herself, but for Sora aswell. She hated herself for the fact that Sora believed her to be the one he was searching for. She hated having to lie to him, having to tear apart his memories. And most of all - she hated herself for _enjoying _it.

For once in her non-existent life, she felt wanted. Sora understood her, even though it wasn't her he was understanding. When Sora smiled at her, she could feel herself smiling back. She tried to dismiss these feelings, in some hope that she wouldn't end up hurting herself, or more importantly to her - Sora. She would've given anything to get him out of the Castle, and to get him away from Marluxia and his scheme, but she knew it was far too late for that. Sora was far too determined, as was Marluxia, for either of them back down.

All Namine could do was sit and wait.

- -

"Hey, brat! Are you even listening to me, you little witch?" Larxene's harsh and bitter tone sent shivers up Namine's spine, but she refused to look up, and just nodded in reply.

"Urgh, I can't believe Marluxia landed me with the role of 'baby-sitter', when I could be out kicking that stupid little key blade-brat's ass! What is it with that guy?! Everything just has to be all mysterious and confusing and illogical…" she grunted, folding her arms in disapproval. She wasn't talking to Namin・ of course, she never talked to her unless it was to insult or command. Larxene was merely shouting to herself, as she would about anything that ticked her off.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Sora that way!"

Is what Namine _would_ have said, had she the confidence, but she lacked in that area, and remained quiet, staring at the blank page in her sketch book, which waited for her to pick up the crayons and yet again deal her magics to alter Sora's memory.

" For crying out loud, Namine, " Larxene said her name in a tone that mimicked that of a little girl. "Can't you hurry it up with this memory business? We don't have all day! Chop chop!"

"Larxene! That's enough for now…" came a deep voice from around the room. Larxene looked startled for a moment, but rolled her eyes and folded her arms when a swirling black portal opened up behind Namine, revealing the Graceful Assassin.

"Geez, Marluxia...why can't you just have a normal entrance like everybody else?" Larxene questioned, watching the few pink rose petals fall to the floor.

"Bite your tongue, Larxene. Before I give in to the urge to rip it out myself."

"Oooh," Larxene mimicked, rolling her eyes. "I'm soooo sorry."

Marluxia ignored her remark and turned his attention back to Namine, his glaring expression that he had used towards Larxene changing into something slightly more sinister.

"Well...how is my favourite little mage doing today?"

Namine's eyes remained fixed on her blank sketch book. If she could have been - she was inches away from tears.

Marluxia tutted. "Poor sweet Namine..." He placed a long, gloved finger underneath her chin, tilting her head towards him. Namine however, did not meet his gaze, doing what ever she could to look away from his hypnotic eyes.

"Where's your hero now?" Marluxia let an evil smirk play around his lips, as he watched Namine feel emotions she wasn't meant to feel. "He hasn't forgotten you, has he?"

"I-it's not me he's forgotten..." Namine whimpered, biting her lip.

"Ooh, aren't you clever?" interrupted Larxene sarcastically, tilting her head to the side and rolling her eyes, still watching Marluxia and the quaking Namine.

"_Larxene!_" Marluxia hissed, and with a quick eye roll, Larxene vanished in a portal.

Marluxia's tone soothed as he looked back at Namine with that same sinister smirk.

"Now…back to Sora…" he cooed, but his tone changed when he stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know what to do, Namine, _do not _disappoint me."

And with that, he stepped back into a portal, leaving Namine alone in the little white room.

-------

Ok, sooo...whaddaya think? This is just a random thing I wrote one night when I was bored. Just basically events in CoM. Kinda crap. Ah well. Another chapter..? Perhaps. Depends what you guys think. Yes, I know it was short, if I write another chapter, it'll be longer.

Kez xxx


End file.
